A Mermaid's True Belongings
by MizuPriestess
Summary: Disney's stories have always been fairy tales, but what happen when you find out that they weren't just fairy tales but events that truly happened and you are a descendants from that fairytale.


A/N:** This is my first fan fiction that I ever uploaded but there was one thing that sucked about it. It was that I didn't know where to have it take place because it's loosely based with Disney's **"The Little Mermaid"**. Well I wouldn't say loosely based, I wanted to write where all the Disney Princesses meet and try to save the world together from one main villain. I'm only writing Ariel's point of view and this all takes place in the modern time, but they are descendants of the actually Disney Princesses so I will be using some names that you as the readers may recognize so I don't own any of the names of the characters just the story itself. By the way, I made this like a crossover with the Kingdom Keepers series or should I say similar in some way. So enjoy :D but please don't kill me for ruining such lovable characters Q.Q.**

The smell of the ocean breeze always felt like home to me. I stared out to the open beach with people running around in the waves. The smell of that burning summer heat burned on my skin. As the wind blew, it whipped my ginger red hair around my face. I looked out into the blue horizon and saw boats floating on the ocean waves. I hummed the first song that popped in my head. It was a tune from my childhood. It was heartwarming yet it had a yearning for something more. A volley ball had just landed to my side. While standing up, I picked it up and looked for the owner at the same time.

"Hey excuse me!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned to see Eric, one of the top popular boys at Scepter Pier Academy. The most of the girls that I know had a crush on him. He is the star captain in every sport, son of a major corporation, A-list student, and of course he has the super hot girlfriend who is the captain of our cheerleading squad. Not to mention that he was a homecoming and winter solstice prince three times in a row, and junior Prom king. He and his groupie are known to be that top ten hottest, sexiest boys at the academy. The dashing Prince of the Academy ran up to me.

"Hey sorry about that," he said.

I looked at him, "It's no problem, don't worry. I wasn't hurt in anyway."

He took another glance at me, "Hey don't you go to Scepter Pier Academy. You're Ariel, right?"

I tucked a piece of my flaring copper hair behind my ear, "Yeah, that's my name. And you are what the girls at the academy, the prince of adventure."

"Do they really? Hm… Seems interesting enough," he thought for a moment, "Hey do you want to join us in our game?"

I shake my head, "Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I've got to get home. My family is expecting me to come home around this time but maybe next time."

Eric frowned, "Well I guess next time, but it was nice meeting you, Ariel. Hope to see you at school."

I nodded and he turned and ran back to his game. I picked my beach bag and stuffed my towel in it and walked off the parking lot to where my car was at.

I unlocked the door and walked inside my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

My mother greeted me from the dining room, "Enjoy your daytime bath in the sun?"

I nodded at her, "Yeah, it felt great to be back there."

She gazed at me, "Oh… by the way we have a visitor," she gestured to the woman wearing a business suit, "This is Ms. Ariana Mortemer. She works the Disney Studio in Burbank."

I waved, "Hello Ms. Mortemer. How is the old mouse doing?"

My mother and Ms. Mortemer laughed. Where I lived was known to be the city of where magic happens. Disneyland has been a favorite of mine since childhood.

"Oh that Mickey is doing fine. Your mother and I were just discussing about that you should come to the studio and help us with some job we would like to hire you for."

I looked at her shocked, "Really?"

I glanced over at my mother, who had the look that she didn't want me to take this job. Her expression was slightly filled with horror, but she shook it off and smiled.

"Mom, are you sure that I should take this job?"

My mother's eyes softened, "That is completely up to you but make sure you complete your homework on time and still have a fun life at school. I know how much you loved the Disney franchise."—she pulled me into a hug—"Just make sure you are safe, okay, Ariel."

"Mom, are you ok? I'm a big girl now. I promise I'll be okay."

"Adella, I will assure you that she will be fine as long she follows her heart. Ariel, can you come with me quickly?" Ms. Mortemer said.

"Wait, I'm leaving now. This is all of a sudden," I said.

My mother quickly pulled me to the door, "Don't worry, you'll be home by tonight. I can't help you with job. This is your job from the very beginning."

Ms. Mortemer quickly got in her car and opened her passenger door, "Ariel, quickly, I'll tell you what is happening right now on our way to studio."

I quickly gave my mother a quick hug and grabbed my purse and ran to Ms. Mortemer's car, leaving my mother is tears and my mind in a crazy situation.

Once Ms. Mortemer's car stepped on the freeway, she turned on the radio to break the silence. The first song was the tune I have known since I was a young girl.

"This song? I recognize it. What is the name of this song?" I exclaimed.

Ms. Mortemer glanced at me, "Your mother told me you loved Disney, I don't believe that you don't know name of this song. Have you seen Disney's The Little Mermaid?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Of course, your mother wouldn't let watch it. It would ruin your image of your ancestor."

I looked at her, "Ancestor! What are you talking about?"

"You know the Disney Princess franchise was based off fairytales, right? Well they aren't, Walt Disney dug deep into these fairytales and to tell you the truth. These fairytales are based on actually events that Disney himself had to recreate the stories to have a happy ending. Keep in mind, that Disney was the one who created Disneyland where magical things happen."

"Are you trying to tell me that whatever Disney wrote or created became real?"

"Yes, except for the Princess franchise based on true events that happen."

"In other words, if you say that The Little Mermaid was real than there are actually mermaids in the ocean as we speak."

Ms. Mortemer nodded, "Yes, legends do come true. And you, my dear, are the descendent of a mermaid, a mermaid princess."

"But I don't have any fins on my legs or gills on my throat."

She laughed, "That is because you are human. Since Disney had the magic to create his stories from true events. I wouldn't believe that he had records of these stories."

"Records? As interviews with the mermaids themselves, I thought mermaids never showed themselves to humans according to the TV special I saw on Animal Planet."

She shook her head, "Animal Planet's special was all a bunch of lies. Disney drew sketches of them but with the world changing itself, they have become nothing but a myth."

I nodded, "If Disney saw them, and how did he know where to find them? He would have to sail off to the ocean."

"It was said that Disney didn't sail off to the ocean. He was sitting on a near a cove, just thinking about his next film but he was frustrated cause he couldn't think of a film to create. Until he was looking at a mermaid, and you know the rest."

I nodded and looked out the window, "If Disney Princess franchise is based on true events and that would mean there are other descendants as well."

"Not particularly, the other nine princesses have descendants but as a mermaid descendant you are from the main direct linage. You have relatives on your father's side but never on your mother's, I presume."

"Come to think of it," I said, "You're right."

"That is because the lineage that you are from is all females."

We got off the free way and drove off to the studio. I thought for a moment and realized my mother never told me anything from where my family was from except we are from Denmark. Once we reached to studio, Ms. Mortemer told me to stay close to her. At the door, she was greeted by the receptionist and we both rushed off through a secret room that was below the studio's ground. She scanned her card and opened it to reveal a meeting room.

"Please have a seat, the others will be here soon," she said.

I looked at her, "There are others to have this meeting with us?"

Just as I finished my sentence, the door opened t reveal nine other girls who I assume are descendants as while. But something got my eyes about these girls; we all go to Scepter Pier Academy.

"Ladies, please have a seat," said a man about in his late 20s to early 30s.

The girls took their seats. A girl with long golden blond hair sat next to me. She was looking in awe with her surrounds.

"Welcome, princesses. I'm sure you all know why you are here," the man said, "Shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Wyatt and CEO of Disney."

The girl with the long braided Middle Eastern look spoke first. Her name was Jasmine but preferred to be called Jas. She had a tan skin that made her look like an Arabic princess. Well shaped with flawless motion. Her dark matte hair was well set with her features. The girl next to her was, Cynthia. She had dirty blonde hair and her features plain nothing out of the ordinary. Aislinn was after Cynthia, I saw her a few times around the school campus due to the fact that she was a cheerleader. After her was I would saw the one to be the fairest of them all, Angel. She was looked like a modern day Snow White. Next up was Shaelynn, she looked a Native princess with a feather and several braids of string in her hair. Meilan was a light skinned Chinese girl with dark almond eyes. The girl who sat next to me was named Vanessa. I was next and after me was Tiana, Tia for short, who was a well determine girl. After Tia, was Isabelle, who looked like she loved to hit a night with the books.

After a short period of silence, Wyatt stood up while a projector screen came down. The lights were dimmed and he was lighted up with the light from the projector.

"I know this maybe a shocker for you, ladies but this is the reason why we need you here," he said as he flipped on the slideshow.

A/N: **Okay that is the end of this chapter but what do you guys think love it or hate it? I know I may have some problems here or there but meh… :/ So leave me a review please or favorite if you want to continue reading this. :D Also it might be a bit confusing where Ms. Mortemer and Ariel were talking. I actually had a brain fart in that section because I was on the phone with a friend during that time trying to get my vocab and spelling right with her help. Anyways I'll try to update as much as possible because I'm a college student now trying to study theater arts so I probably won't be on that often either but I'll check as much as I can. So I'll see you guys soon! Happy reading! :D**


End file.
